Strange Night
by Sheraven
Summary: Inuyasha and the group finally get a rest at a hidden spa, and something strange happens between Miroku and Inuyasha on the new moon. Warning: Mature themes including yaoi and light slash, InuMir.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates

**Strange Night**

There are times when strange things happen…things that do not normally happen or ever would under regular circumstances. People will do strange things during those strange times…things they would not normally do or ever acknowledge afterwards. This was one of those strange times in which an unusual set of circumstances brought about a peculiar night, a night that would be thought back upon with mixed emotions, but never spoken of or repeated. It was the night of the new moon.

Due to the fact that they were down one major protector, Kagome and Sango had purposefully journeyed to the Seven Arches healing spa secluded deep in the mountains for this one night. There were two monasteries surrounding the hot springs that would inadvertently shield in Shikon jewel's aura from the prying eyes of hunting demons, and the separation of male and female pools was a welcome relief for the girls. The group had been traveling together without respite for more than two moons, and having time to recover from their many battles was welcomed by all. Even the normally energetic Shippo was ready to get the tangles out of his tail.

Exhausted and dirty, six of them trudged though the gates of the spa, Kirara even leaving sooty paw prints on the path. Much to Miroku's disappointment, the spa was split completely in half, the women off to the right and the men off to the left with a convenient ridge of rock between the two sides. There was a smaller gate each gender had to pass through that was locked once they were admitted. Too tired to even say anything, the men and women simply exchanged nods or twitched tails and went their respective directions. They were already beginning to feel more relaxed when the heavy wooden doors were shut behind them.

Having paid in advance with some sutras from Miroku and demon weapons from Sango, each group had food waiting for them when they were shown their rooms. The quiet was a welcome relief from the constant noise of battle and even Inuyasha and Shippo's sensitive ears got a break. The sun was setting as they got settled in their rooms and by the time they got to eat, the sky was aflame in brilliant reds and oranges. After stuffing themselves, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo stripped and gingerly stepped into the steaming springs. Each tried to suppress a groan as the sulfurous water briefly scalded cuts or scrapes. All of them had many sore muscles from their battles, and the weight lifting power of the water was heavenly.

For the women, it was the same way. When they had eaten their fill, each gratefully slipped into the hot water and finally relaxed, eyes on the spectacular sunset. Kirara took on her giant cat form so more of her fur could get clean. Sango enjoyed the water for a moment, then turned to Kagome, wanting to have a girl talk. "Kagome, what should I do about Miroku?" she asked suddenly.

Instead of looking surprised like she thought she would, Kagome merely smiled while keeping her eyes closed. "I guess it's pretty obvious that he's beginning to like you more than other women…" she paused, waiting for Sango to fill in the rest.

"…but he's such a pervert! He tells me he wants to be with only me, but then he keeps touching other girls. How do I let him know that I too want to be only with him, but only if he can keep his hands to himself?" Sango leaned back against a smooth rock outcropping, closing her eyes and letting the water penetrate her aches and pains.

Kagome looked over at the demon slayer with a sly expression and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Are you sure you want him to keep his hands to himself?" Sango blushed at this remark and playfully splashed water at her friend. She splashed back and soon both were laughing at the top of their lungs, releasing long pent up emotions. They both thought Kirara had an unfair advantage with her two tails though, and so resorted to dunking the cat demon together. The sounds of their merrymaking traveled over the wall to where the men were sitting silently.

"Keh," Inuyasha started, "I bet Kagome's talking bad about me." When he got no response, he opened his golden eyes to see why not. His jaw dropped and ears laid back in annoyance when he found out he was alone. "Hey! What gives?!" The hanyou went wading off to find his traveling companions. As soon as the sun set, a gentle but thick fog rolled in and smothered the entire spa, and Inuyasha was having a hard time scenting Miroku or Shippo over the sulfur in the water. After wandering through seemingly endless connected pools, he noticed that he really couldn't smell anything at all. He picked up a lock of his hair and was none too surprised to see that it was already black.

Not having found anyone and ready to give up, the human-for-a-night hanyou squeezed past a couple of rocks and quietly glided into a secluded pool, surrounded by the mist. He came upon a sight he'd never expected. Miroku was standing in the middle of the pool facing the starry sky. The hand wrapped in prayer beads to contain the kazaana was at his side and in his other hand, he held himself. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, his naked skin gleaming in the dim light. Inuyasha was surprised when his body responded almost immediately.

The men had spent many nights around the same cook fire as the women and had not had not had the privacy nor time to take care of themselves. Lecherous Miroku must have been feeling the strain the most, the expression on his face was desperate pleasure; it looked almost like pain. Inuyasha knew he should leave the monk to his privacy, but some burning need for physical gratification made him stand and approach him instead. As Inuyasha stood, the quiet sloshing of the water brought Miroku out of his reverie. His head whipped around and his eyes snapped open when he realized he was no longer alone.

When he saw his friend approaching him, he blushed and let go of himself, turning his back in embarrassment. "I-Inuyahsa, I didn't hear you…," his words came to an abrupt halt when the hanyou stepped up behind him and pressed his body against the monk's. Inuyasha's arousal was evident, and both men felt a surge of hormones awaken their senses. "It's just that i-it's been a long time and Sango…," again his words stopped when Inuyasha nuzzled into Miroku's neck, breathing in his scent. That was one of the things the hanyou missed the most about being human, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. Inuyasha almost felt like his body was acting on its own, all he could feel was overwhelming need. He breathed in deeply, filling his senses with Miroku's scent.

As if guided by instinct, when Miroku leaned his head back, Inuyasha bit the exposed neck gently. A soft groan escaped the monk's lips and the hanyou felt a wave of lust pass through him. He brought his hands around and gently traced Miroku's toned chest and stomach with flat palms. At the same time, Miroku reached back and caressed the taller man's back and buttocks. He squeezed Inuyasha's behind firmly and but then let go, not knowing if this was okay. Inuyasha sensed it and backed away a little, seeming a little rejected.

Lustful brown eyes met brown and Miroku took one of Inuyasha's hands and placed it on his hardness. He bowed his head in shame as he said, "Please…I…w-want this." The two men embraced as they touched each other, working one another into a passion. Each couldn't help but notice how fit they had become, battling demons day in and day out had left them firm and muscular. Miroku saw the flush on Inuyasha's cheeks and knew that neither one of them could take teasing much longer. He turned his back to the hanyou and walked over to the edge of the pond where the rocks came up to chest level. Inuyasha followed him curiously, aching with want. Miroku took a deep breath, dripped a little water down his own spine so it flowed into the right place, then pulled Inuyasha close behind him, leaning on the rocks in front of him.

Inuyasha immediately understood what the monk wanted, so after only a moment's hesitation, he slipped inside and held the monk tightly as the pleasure rocketed through both of them. Not wanting to be done too soon, Inuyasha merely stood still, letting them both calm down. After a moment, the hanyou started to rock gently, moving his hand just as slowly on Miroku. The monk's breathing became ragged as he struggled to wait for his companion. Inuyuasha, on the other hand, was taken aback by how much pleasure there was, he knew it wouldn't be long. A fine sheen of sweat covered both of them.

Feeling the end approaching, Inuyasha thrust particularly deep and squeezed tightly with his hand. That was enough to send Miroku over the edge. His quiet groan of ecstasy was more than Inuyasha could handle and he had to try to keep his own exclamation down. Each of them gritted their teeth to stay still in the silent night and clenched their eyes shut as the pleasure took over their cognitive functions. When it was over, they were both panting, trying to remember where they were. Quietly, Inuysaha stepped back and they sat down into the water, letting it rinse them clean. After a moment, they exchanged slight smiles and Inuyasha glided back to the pool he had come from.

The next morning, after having eaten again and soaking one more time as the sun rose, the group gathered their belongings and met at the front gate of the spa. Everyone seemed much more well rested and happier. Kirara's fur was shining and Shippo's tail looked like it had been brushed to a sheen. Sango looked over at Miroku and blushed, Kagome smiled because she knew what the demon slayer was thinking. As cheerful as ever, Kagome asked, "So, how was your night?"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku from under his silver bangs, "Keh," was his only response.

_The End_


End file.
